So He Does Have A Heart
by BookLoverxinfinity
Summary: Based off Thor: The Dark World. Loki POV after he finds out his mom died. Review after reading please.


**A/N: I saw the second Thor movie (Thor: The Dark World) and just had to write a story for Loki when he found out his mom died. I LOVE Loki, always have and always will. I believe he is really sweet even though he is a bad guy. Anyway, I guess this is some sort of songfic but then it's not. I couldn't decide what one song to use so I decided the story is based off all four of these songs. Broken (Feat. Amy Lee) by Seether, What Now by Rihanna, What You feel by Chris Levy and This Is What It Feels Like (Feat. Trevor Guthrie) by Amin Van Buuren. Loki's POV. The songs may be based off BF/GF relationships but in my story they are based off a mother/son bond.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Thor movies or the songs but they're on my Christmas Wish List (wink, wink (; )**

* * *

The guard walked up to my cell, and I knew something was wrong immediately from the look on his face. I put my book down and walked over to him. I listened to the news with a straight face, not showing any emotion.

_The Queen has died._

That is all the guard said to me before he walked away.

I walked to the center of my bright, white cell in agony. She died, how? My "mom" couldn't be dead. I was so distressed, I released a magical wave to help relieve my emotions. The furniture flew all around me. I heard the lamp's glass break but I couldn't have cared less. My mom was gone and I would never see her again.

She was the only family that really cared for me. The only one who came to visit me in my lonely cell. She even gave me books to read. And then there was the conversation we had in my cell that I'll never get to apologize for.

"_He is not my father," I yelled. She looked at me a little frightened and sad. "Then am I not your mother?" she questioned. I was hesitant. I couldn't tell her she was my mom if Oden wasn't my dad that would ruin my whole point. "No," I answered meekly. She was deeply saddened, I could tell. Her eyes started watering, and I was already regretting my decision. I went to touch her face to comfort her but my hand only hit a hologram. The hologram started to fade as a tear ran down her cheek. My own eyes were starting to water. I should have told her I still loved her though, but I didn't because I am the Great Loki, and I cannot love anybody._

I paced around the room only thinking about how she died. The worst possible things came to mind. The frustration of limited information was killing me. My mom, yes my mom, I'll admit it she is my mom, died, and nobody else would love me like she did. I paced and paced not knowing what to do, not wanting to read anymore, and trying to avoid the pile of books in the corner, so they wouldn't remind me of her.

Hours passed and I was becoming less organized and not managing my appearance to keep it intimidating. My hair had fallen out of place and I had taken my brown vest off. I probably looked delirious. I wanted to cry. The furniture was wrecked and everything was a disaster, including myself. Nobody could see me like this. I would put up an illusion to anybody that came.

Time continued to pass. It had to have been almost a day since mother died. I took my shoes off and got up off the floor to pace some more, looking for answers anywhere I looked then finding none. I was so confused, lonely, and felt empty. When had I formed such a deep bond for mother? Glass from the lamp pierced my feet as a walked on it. The pain actually was comforting and the blood was turning this white prison into something else.

By this time I was a complete and utter mess. My feet were cut and bleeding, my hair looked greasy and straggly, I wasn't wearing my full wardrobe, and I had bags under my eyes. I wanted to see my mother one last time to apologize, so I slouched against the far wall beside the books and waited. Waited for something to happen anything to get my mind off of the fatal event that took my mother's life.

That's when I saw Thor approaching.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and wasn't to repetitive. And don't forget to give Loki a hug if you love him as much as I do. Review and reviews years from now too. Flames are also welcome.**


End file.
